


Art for 'Apotheosis' by dracusfyre

by Serinah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: IM BB 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Art for dracusfyre's 'Apotheosis'.Thank you so much for your amazing story and your input to the art! You were joy to work with! Without you, the art would have been something else and I would have liked it a lot less. It was your thoughtful advice gave it colour.Thank you so much!<3 <3 <3Tony could sense the self-satisfied murmur of computer from across the room and the inquisitive trilling of the cameras in front of him. Which, he knew on an intellectual level, should feel strange. It should be weird that he can hear electronics talking to themselves and taste electricity like mint on his tongue, but it didn’t feel weird. At this point he was just rolling with it and saving the freakout for later; he also wasn’t discounting the possibility that he was, in fact, losing his mind.Tony Stark comes out of Afghanistan with powers he doesn't understand and the determination to make the most of the second chance he'd been given. Even though he saves the world (a lot), the most important thing he does may be when he gives others that same second chance.





	Art for 'Apotheosis' by dracusfyre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apotheosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684448) by [dracusfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre). 




End file.
